Impossible
by Reed314
Summary: She had always been there for him, standing by his side. She was the one that had comforted him through all the years, gotten him out of trouble countless times, and well has always been there. And she loved him, but he was to in love with Cho to notice.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: She had always been there for him, standing by his side

Summery: She had always been there for him, standing by his side. She was the one that had comforted him through all the years, gotten him out of trouble countless times, and well has always been there. And she loved him, but he was to in love with Cho to notice. And is her spot being taken from her?

Chapter one: Best Friends?

Hermione sat in a compartment on the train when her two friends Edward and Emily. She had been avoiding Harry ever since he had started to date Cho.

"Hey Hermione listen to this one!" Emily said as she chewed on the cap of her muggle pen. Emily was a 5th year Ravenclaw. She was smart, caring, and she was also a magnificent poet.

'My heart is a forest

_Dark but also light_

_With every turn of the corner_

_There is a new sight_

_So many things run through it that it is hard to keep track_

_What is in this small forest and _

_What's good and bad' _

"So, did you like it?" She asked the two 6th years.

"It was wonderful Emily!" Hermione said with a smile

"It was magnificent M, you grow more talented each summer." Edward said as he put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head.

Edward was a 6th year Gryffindor; he was brilliant which was one of the reasons Hermione like to spend time with him. They would often get into debates about things and Emily would have to come brake them up saying, 'I can't have you killing my boyfriend now can I?' They were a cute couple.

Emily was very small barley 5 feet. Edward was tall around 5 "7" Emily had very dark brown hair that she cut just above her shoulders at a slant, her eyes were kind dark brown and Edward had shaggy blonde hair, it was very light and it cut off just above his shoulders. It was a little longer then Emily's. His eyes were a kind topaz and gold, they would change with his moods.

"Oh!" Hermione said as she jumped up and reached for her backpack.

"What is it Hermione?" Emily asked as she looked at her friend.

"I got you guys something this summer." She said as she sat back down.

KNOCK

The door opened and Luna Lovegood walked in with a smile.

"Luna!" Hermione said with a smile. "I thought you were with the guys?" She said as Luna sat down in a huff. Luna had been dating Ron for the past year. "Is everything alright?"

"No Hermione!" She snapped at the wall. "That darn Cho Chang is the meanest person on the surface of the Earth." She said. All three of them sighed.

"What did she do now?" Emily asked as she cuddled up to Edward.

"Apparently I'm Loony" she said in a harsh voice. "And the worst part is Harry and Ron did nothing to stop her." In that moment Luna burst into tears and fell into Hermione's lap. She cried soaking her white tank top.

"Oh, Luna. Don't cry. We all know she is a jerk. You can stay here with us. I have something for you anyway." Luna sat up and whipped her puffy red eyes.

"What is it?" She asked. Hermione smiled and pulled out five packages wrapped in brown paper.

"I went to see my friends over the summer. They live in America on a island called Mackinaw. I got you load of things I thought you would love." She took the first package and handed it to Emily who took it with thanks. She opened it and gasped when she read the words.

"Dream Catcher" it was a dream journal. It was blue with a raven on it.

Emily had countless dreams, they were really visions of the future and she never told anyone and Hermione thought it would be band for her to keep all of her thought bundled up like that. After many thanks Hermione took another package and handed it to Luna. She opened in and found a box, which she opened.

Inside were many seashells, stones. One is particular caught her attention. It was flat, polished, and had a small dent in it that fit her thumb perfectly.

"What is this?" Luna asked as she picked up the stone, Emily and Hermione laughed (they were both muggles)

"It is called a worry stone. My friend Lilly made that one just for you. You see when you began to worry you rub it and it is supposed to help ease you worry." Hermione and Emily both reached into their pockets and pulled out their own worry stones. Hermione's was a ruby red and gold, and Emily's was a dark blue and black the same color as Luna's stone.

"Thank you Hermione" Luna said as she hugged her friend.

"Anytime." Then Hermione took the next package and gave it to Edward who smiled.

He opened it to see a book. It a large and had the words 'American History' printed on it. They all laughed and Edward thanked her before he dug into it and began to read.

"Who are the others for?" Emily asked. There were two small boxes and the other was a card.

"I might not like them but I still got them something, I should go give it to them before we get off the train." She sighed and picked up the packages and put them back into her back and left the compartment with a 'I'll be back soon.'

Hermione made her way down the long corridor that held all the compartments until she found the one that Ron, Harry, Cho, Ginny, and Neville were in. Neville looked close to tears and stood up and walked to the do.

"Hermione!" He yelled as he arms wrapped around her and he sopped into her tank top.

"Not you to…I swear by the time the day ends this tank top will be worthless." She groaned as she gently rubbed Neville's back.

"Do you know where Luna is?" He asked.

"How do you think my shirt ended up like this the first time?" She asked as she pushed him back. "She is in the same compartment I was, ten down on the left. She will be with Emily and Edward." She smiled at him but it quickly faded when her eyes locked with Harry's. "I'll be right behind you, I just have to do something first." Neville nodded and smiled

"Thanks." With that he left to the other compartment and Hermione looked at the other four in the compartment.

"How is Luna doing?" Ron asked

"I would advise you stay away from her for a while." She said in a sharp voice. She opened her bag and brought out the smallest package and gave it to Ron and then the larger to Ginny. "I told them that you weren't worth it but the said that it would be rude, your darn lucky my friends don't know you." She tossed the card to the floor and turned away. "Happy Birthday." With that she walked away to join whom she considered her true friends.

Harry picked up the card and saw it was addressed to him and his saw in neat handwriting on the back of the letter.

'_For all the times I made you smile' _He opened the envelope and pulled out the card that was clearly made by hand. It was red and gold. On the front it was decorated with Hermione's favorite flower, a jade leaf. He opened the card to and a picture fell out. Cho looked at it and gasped. They stood ten people.

Neville, Luna, Emily, Edward, and many of Hermione's friends from America. They were all dancing. Hermione was there she was dancing with the most grace and charm, she was laughing as the boy spun her around and around. He had soft blue eyes almost black hair. Then she turned to him and smiled it was the same smile that always made him smile, it was the smile she had for him and only him, but he hadn't see that smile in so long that it seemed to only be a memory. He looked over at the words and read in Hermione's neat handwriting

Harry

_Happy birthday I guess, I'm sorry I'm not there to celebrate with you. I'm doing ok, not the greatest, but I'll survive. I guess you are wondering what I meant back there when I said that you were lucky my friends didn't know you. I meant it; my friends would cringe if they knew you. You don't even know how much you have hurt Luna, Neville…me. But I guess you will never know. Happy birthday once again and I'm truly sorry I can't be your friend any longer. _

All my love Hermione Harry dropped the card, his hands were shaking horribly. He looked down at where the picture was and found it gone. He looked back up and saw Cho with her hands on top of the picture preparing to rip it. Harry was to stunned to move. Tow seconds later the picture lay in pieces on the cold floor, the figures no longer moving. **Hey everyone, hoped you liked it. Second chapter will be up soon. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: James and Harry, not a good mix

Chapter two: Ryan

No one knew what Harry had read; he hadn't said a word, only stared at the picture where Hermione's beautiful figure stood motionless in a never ending smile.

When it came time to get off the train Harry was the first on to bolt out of the compartment.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Ron said as he, Ginny, and Cho walked out and off the train.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled when he caught sight of the brown hair he knew so well.

"Hermione!" A new voice called out. Harry looked to his right and saw the boy who had always been chancing after Hermione run up and hug her.

Harry smiled when he saw no reaction out of his best friend, but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw her hug him back.

He felt a wave of pain shot through his body. He stopped and shook he head. He must be dreaming.

"Harry?" Cho asked as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ron," Harry looked up and saw that Luna, Hermione, Neville, Emily, and James were staring at them.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as they locked with the soft, sad green ones. They were shining with tears that were ready to flow.

Emily elbowed Edward and he pulled her away. As Hermione was about to leave followed by Neville and James Luna called out to her.

"Yes Luna?" She said without turning around.

"Can you wait ahead for me Hermione there is actually something I need to talk to you about your friend, Ryan." She asked.

"Yes, I'll wait by the trees." With that she walked into the darkness to join her friends.

"Ron, we need to brake up." Ron's eyes went wide and Harry looked at his friend to watch his reaction.

"What? Why?!" He yelled

"You aren't the right one for me and I have seen that."

"Hermione had something to do with this didn't she? We were perfectly fine on the train until you left to go see her!" Harry looked off to where Hermione had gone and could hear and almost see the two guys holding Hermione back from beating Ron to death for even thinking such things.

"I…did…nothing!" Came the voice filled with an unthinkable amount of rage and hatred.

"Hermione didn't say anything regarding to you Ronald Wesley!" Luna yelled in rage. "It is you! You don't care for me! Hermione was there when I needed someone for confect, Emily, Edward, and Hermione were all there to be my true friends! Until now I didn't see why Hermione left the gang, but now it is as clear as crystal, not only have you all broken her heart but you don't care for her, Neville, or I any longer. She saw it! And now I have too." With that she marched away in rage.

"I kill him!" Harry herd Hermione sighed as she shook her head. "So what is it you want to know about Ryan?" They were walking now and the four were following the two girls to one of the carriages.

"Are you dating him?" Luna asked. Harry almost stopped when she asked this. Could Hermione really date someone other then him or Ron? Hermione laughed the laugh Harry thought would belong only to and angel and then answered.

"No, Luna. Ryan is my best friend, but that is all." She said with a smile

"Tell me about him, please!!" Luna begged.

"Ok fine, let me think." There was a small pause before she began. "He's tall, about Edward's height maybe a half an inch shorter. He is a wizened, muggle born like me. He is about 16 years old going on 17 and has a twin sister named Lilly. He is very handsome, black hair, and the softest blue eyes a girl will ever find." She smiled at Luna's expression. "Don't get to caught up, every girl that isn't in his inner circle is usually begging him just to touch them. I have to admit though he is very good company. He was who I turned to when I was having issues with Harry and Ron." This defiantly caught Harry's attention. "He had always been smart when it came to friendships and things like that; one of the many reasons it like to be around him."

Hermione and Luna climbed into on of the carriages and Harry, Cho, Ginny, and an enraged Ron climbed in with them.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Luna asked with hope in her eyes. Hermione smiled.

"I will show it to you on one condition." Luna nodded her hear. "You have to promise me that when he comes here for Christmas that you won't fall over all my friends like everyone else will."

"I promise." Hermione nodded. She pulled a folded picture out from her robes and opened it and showed Luna. Everyone looked over at the picture and saw something amazing.

They there stood six people standing in front of a huge white fort. They were laughing as they ran after each other. Each one was unbelievably beautiful. Hermione was being chanced by the same boy she had been dancing with in the other picture but now he was taller, and darker.

"That one it Ryan." She pointed to the boy that was chancing her. "Fantastic boy really."

"Do you think-"

"Sorry Luna, but Ryan doesn't date." Hermione said when she saw her friends hopeful face.

"But then why did you date him?"

"That was different, it was two best friends spending time together not only to get people off their backs but just to hang out. Besides I would think you knew about Ryan, you were there." She said.

"Oh yeah! I remember, it was the beginning of summer. You danced with Ryan the whole night. I swear you two are perfect for each other. James was so jealous. He actually pulled us away from you all. He's crazy about you." She said with a smile. "So tell me about your job."

"Well, I had to be the bride in all the marriage ceremony, it was interesting. When we were trying to convince James that Ryan and I were really going out, when it was our time to do the ceremony then he would kiss me longer then her had to and it made James become enraged. We found it bloody hilarious and it also drove Sissy and all the other girls working with us insane. They were all so envy of me but they didn't know it was just a show. But it was nice to spend some time alone with my childhood friend."

"Tell me about your dates." Luna said

"They were fun, he would take me out to dinner and after that we would sit on the pier looking out at the lake. Or sometimes we double dated with Lilly and Ethan and then we would go ride on his boat and watch the sunset as we caught up on our childhoods."

"Oh Hermione that is so romantic…are you sure I wont have a chance?"

"Perhaps, but only because you're my friend." Hermione said with a smile

"I can't believe that you aren't dating him."

"He is more of a brother to me then anything else. But it was a very interesting summer. Jacob and Sissy would always make a plan to get us separated but we knew what they were up to and it was very easy to fight them off. Lilly and Ethan would sit on the sidelines laughing so hard that it think Lilly almost passed out with exhaustion." She laughed and Harry looked up from his conversation with Cho and Ron and smiled at the sound. He loved that sound more then anything but she knew he would never hear it for him again. "You might not know this but Ryan made that stone for just you, he told me that he thought you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. You have a great chance you know, he told me not to tell you but you seem to like him so much." Luna squealed in delight and Hermione laughed again.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ron snapped. Harry glared at Ron as Hermione's beautiful laugh died out.

"We're talking about how much of a chance I have of going out with the hottest wizard in America." Luna said in a smug voice.

"Now that I might have to give him." Hermione said

"No one would ever go out with you." Ron said with a wide grin.

"Oh, but you did. And I don't think you have met Ryan or any other of Hermione's hot friends." Luna said "And they are oh so cool because they are all musicians." She said. Hermione smiled at this. She knew how jealous Ron was of musicians.

"Not that again." Hermione said as she shook her head to get the memory of the band she used to play in out of her head. It had been over six years since she had played with them and she didn't want to remember those days.

"You have problems Hermione; I can't see why you try to forget those days." Luna said.

"And no one ever will." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out over the forest. Harry looked at her and once again felt a wave of pain run through him.

"How was your summer Hermione?" He asked while the other four were in some argument.

"Ok, just worked with my friends." She said without looking at him.

"I didn't see you at all."

"I had my hands full. You know dealing with all the boys and work. I got a little to much." She still didn't look at him.

"I spent the summer at the burrow with Ron, Cho, and Ginny. We didn't work much. Where did you work?" He was so desperate to get her to talk to him, give him one sign that she was still there for him.

"A fort, Fort Michilimackinac, we traveled back and forth from the island and the city." She still didn't look at him. He could tell she didn't want to.

"Who's this Ryan Luna's on about?"

"My best friend Ryan Tail. Grew up together but we got separated when my parents moved to England a year before I came here." She said, she thought of the memory and smiled, Harry noticed this and he became jealous. "Brothers are always so protective." She shook her head and looked into the trees.

"I really missed you over the summer." He said hoping that would get her attention. And it did. She looked at him for first time in their conversation. Her beautiful brown eyes bore into his. They were so filled with sorrow, and hurt and another sharp wave of pain shot through him, he knew he had caused this pain she had said it. But how? "It was a rather long summer without you there." He said with a smile.

She frowned and her eyes took on more hurt.

"Yes, it was a long summer." She wasn't about to say that she missed him. She did, she thought about him every night but she didn't want to. She had left England to get away from him but her thoughts followed her there.

"Luna told us all about your dance, she said it was amazing."

"It was, Ryan and I danced all night. It was fun. James and Sissy were enraged, Lilly and Ethan laughed, and James pulled Luna, Neville, Emily, and Edward away. It was an interesting night." She said as she shook her head as she remembered the night. "Crazy, it really was." She smiled again and her gaze returned to the forest.

"It must have been beautiful." Harry said as he looked into the forest as well.

"What?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"The water, I haven't been to a beach in so long, you are lucky."

"It was beautiful. The water sparkled in the moon light and the wind was low so there were hardly any waves, it was perfect. Ryan and Lilly couldn't have picked a better night for the dance. But with Lilly's skill with weather spells I guess it isn't hard for them."

"Hermione, we really need to talk about your letter." Harry began.

She didn't answer. She turned away from him and he saw tears well up in her eyes. He was sitting in the seat next to her and Cho was on the other side still talking with Ron.

He gently took her hand and squeezed it. She didn't look at him but instead Luna did.

"Leave her alone Harry, you don't know what you have done and you never will so just give it up. She doesn't want to be around you any more." She said with a harsh tone.

"I wont believe that until I hear it from her." The carriage stopped and Edward ran from Emily yelling behind him for her to stop and calm down. Hermione laughed and pulled her hand away from Harry's and ran after them.

"Emily, if I can't kill your boyfriend then I'm not letting you kill him." Harry heard her yell. He looked over at Luna who was about to get out and join Neville when he put a hand pn her shoulder.

"Luna, why is she mad at me?" He asked. He saw her eyes soften and she shook her head.

"For the same reason Neville and I are, just hers is worse." With that she walked away with Neville following the other three.

**Ok, thanks for all the reviews, Luna is sort of Hermione's best friend at Hogwarts. Ryan, Lilly, and Ethan are Hermione's friends and they will show up later so don't worry. **

**Next chapter**

Hermione is still trying to avoid Harry through out her classes but what will happen when she gets partnered up with him for potions? Will he ever figure out why she is so angry with him? And Cho is starting to get in fights with Emily, Edward, and Hermione.


End file.
